


We Laugh, We Fumble

by MarchOfTheFalseHeteros



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9634907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchOfTheFalseHeteros/pseuds/MarchOfTheFalseHeteros
Summary: Marvin and Whizzer have a tickle fight. That's...basically it.





	

Marvin and Whizzer lay in bed, snuggling up to each other, both in boxers and tshirts, as they normally did on Saturday mornings. A Streetcar Named Desire, a beloved film by both men, was playing on television, and they were currently at the scene in which Stanley removes his shirt in front of Blanche.  
  
“Oh my God,” said Whizzer with a sigh. “That man made me discover I was queer when I was 8.”  
Marvin chuckled. He never had to guess what his partner was feeling, especially regarding his taste in men. It was somewhat endearing, he thought.  
“What about you, Marv? Who made you first realize you were gay?”  
Marvin thought a moment, and his face went red with embarrassment at the memory.  
  
‘”You really want to know?” he asked  
“Yeah, I do,” Whizzer replied.  
“Gregory Peck.”  
Whizzer’s brow furrowed. “Atticus Finch?”  
“The same,” his lover replied.  
“God, you’re such a nerd!” Whizzer giggled.  
“Yes, I know. I own it. You have to admit, he was damn handsome.”  
"Eh, I didn't like that movie. I thought it was boring," said Whizzer.  
"Oh sure, just because it doesn't have spaceships and men in bad toupees, you think it's boring," scoffed Marvin.  
"Oh yeah, Shatner's hot too."  
"Oh, absolutely."  


Whizzer turned over onto his side, and Marvin followed suit, resting his head on his shoulder. For reasons Marvin couldn’t figure out, at least not at the moment, every time he exhaled, Whizzer shivered slightly.  
“Hey babe,” he whispered, moving his lips about an inch from his lover’s ear. “Maybe we could… explore the galaxies a little later.” He kissed his neck, at which Whizzer immediately began giggling and snorting wildly, scrunching his chin to the side.  
“What the hell was that?” said Marvin, confused.  
“Nothing,” said Whizzer with the force of someone who knew that it was most certainly not nothing.  
“Oh my God,” said Marvin, now putting it together. “Are you seriously that ticklish there?”  
“No!” Whizzer almost shouted, but it was no use. Soon he was a mess of giggles, as his neck was at the mercy of his boyfriend’s wiggling fingers.  
  
“Aww, your laugh is so cute,” Marvin cooed.  
“Oh my God, stop!” Whizzer squealed.  
“Nah, this is too much fun,” said Marvin smugly, moving one hand to his lover’s armpit.  
“I CAN’T BREATHE!” Whizzer wheezed.  
“Hey, maybe I should call you Wheezer from now on,” Marvin teased, now tickling both armpits.  
After flailing around for a bit, Whizzer finally managed to escape his bonds temporarily, planning his attack on his tormentor.  


“What about you, babe? Are you ticklish?” he asked, wagging his fingers in the general direction of Marvin's sides, causing him to flinch.  
"No! No, no..." He wrapped his arms around himself defensively, and pointed one finger in his lover's face. "Women and children are ticklish. Grown men are not." Whizzer, taking mock offense to the implication, seized the opportunity to drag his fingers across Marvin's sides, causing him to squeal and fall onto his back.  
“You gotta go to the gym, babe,” Whizzer teased, poking his lover’s lower belly lightly, as Marvin emitted soft, warm chuckles.”You have a little muffin top going on.” He grabbed the small pocket of fat and began to squeeze it softly, to which Marvin responded with a high pitched giggle.  
“OH MY GOD STOP!” he almost screamed, as Whizzer’s wiggling fingers moved to his sides again. 

He managed to wriggle away, and lifted Whizzer’s leg, tickling up and down from his foot to his upper thigh.  
“MARV- OH MY GOD- STOPSTOPSTOP,” he gasped in between bouts of almost choked-out laughter. But it was when his lover began to dance his fingers under his knee that Whizzer’s body lost control, and he kicked him square in the face.  
“Ow!” Marvin exclaimed, rubbing his cheek, but chuckling slightly. “That really hurt!”  
“Hey, you were asking for it,” panted Whizzer. “And you know I have karate training.”  
Marvin continued to rub his cheek, pouting.  
"Want me to kiss it better?" Whizzer asked, giving Marvin that adorable puppy-eyed look he pretended to hate.  
"If you would," said Marvin, now grinning.  
Whizzer leaned in, gave him a quick peck on the spot where he had kicked him, and immediately started again on his stomach, causing Marvin to erupt into an explosive fit of giggles.  


“YOU’RE SUCH AN ASSHOLE,” he shouted between gasps and guffaws.  
Whizzer climbed on top of his poor tormented lover, and pinned his arms above his head, continuing to tickle him.  
“Give up?” he asked.  
Marvin, unable to speak for the laughter, merely nodded vigorously, and Whizzer took pity on him. The two sat like that for awhile, Marvin with his arms still pinned above his head, both panting and sweating, and, as they soon realized, both sporting rather prominent erections.  
“Wow…well, that’s new,” said Whizzer.  
“Indeed, “ Marvin agreed.  
They shared a deep, passionate kiss which lasted several seconds, after which Marvin broke it off, for just a moment.  
“You know one thing I’ve learned from this, babe?” he asked, still breathing heavily.  
“That if you tickle me you run the serious risk of a black eye?“ said Whizzer slightly sarcastically, but only slightly.  
“Well, that too…but now I know I don’t have to be gentle.” Marvin then moved his lips to his lover’s neck again, this time sucking and biting the skin with great force, causing a groan of pleasure to escape from Whizzer’s mouth. When he removed his lips, an eggplant-colored hickey about the size of a golf ball had appeared there.  
“Ready to boldly go where no homosexual has gone before?” Marvin asked, raising his eyebrows and smirking.  
“Always.”


End file.
